my ideal type
by eksodok
Summary: chanyeol seorang anggota boyband ternama di korea sengaja mengatakan mempunyai type ideal seperti baekhyun model pendatang baru. bukan. bukan karna ia menyukai nya melainkan ia ingin fans nya membenci baekhyun FLUFFY,ROMANCE,HUMOR,CHANBAEK ,Fluff rating akan naik sewaktu waktu
1. Chapter 1

my ideal type

chanyeol seorang anggota boyband ternama di korea sengaja mengatakan mempunyai type ideal seperti baekhyun model pendatang baru.  
bukan.  
bukan karna ia menyukai nya melainkan ia ingin fans nya membenci baekhyun  
FLUFFY,ROMANCE,HUMOR,CHANBAEK ,Fluff

baekhyun pov.

" Baekhyun jangan lupa pemotretan mu hari ini jam 12 " ucap heechul ya manager super bawel .

" iya hyung tapi apa benar aku akan pemotretan bersama chanyeol?"

" iya hahaha menakjubkan bukan? karna iklan ice cream itu nama mu memang jadi cukup melejit"

" tapi tetap saja apa aku tidak terlalu dini untuk di partnerkan dengan orang sekelas chanyeol ?"

"aigoo harusnya kau bersyukur bodoh bukanya malah bingung yasudah siap siap sana" heechul pun meninggalkan ku di ruang tamu

cih galak sekali  
aku juga bersyukur  
nama ku akan makin melejit jika pemotretan bersama chanyeol  
dan followers instagram ku juga pasti akan naik pesat  
astaga membayangkanya saja sudah membuat ku bahagia

drtttttt drtttt handphone ku bergetar ada pesan

from: manager chul

aku tunggu 10 menit  
cepat ke mobil.

aish aku cepat cepat  
siap siap dan menuju mobil

"hyung aku sudah siap" ucap ku sambil masuk mobil

heechul hyung langsung menjalankan mobilnya

"baekhyun ah jangan lupa baik baiklah dengan chanyeol ya kalau bisa kau sok akrab saja agar fans mengira kalian sahabat " ucap heechul sambil menyetir cepat

"haruskah sampai sebegitunya hyung?" ucap ku lesu

"kau mau terkenal tidak?" jawabnya ketus

"aishhh iya iya"

akhirnya aku sampai di tempat pemotretan

"ayo masuk baekhyun"

aku langsung masuk ke tempat pemotretan  
chanyeol belum datang kata fotografer nya dia memang suka telat  
huft dasar artis papan atas yang tidak disiplin

"hyung aku mau jalan jalan sebentar ya si chanyeol itu lama sekali"

"dia sudah datang baekhyun ayo siap siap"

dan benar saja chanyeol sudah datang bersama managernya

"bisakah langsung di mulai pemotretanya jadwal ku padat" ucap chanyeol ke pada fotografer itu

astaga menjijikan sombong sekali gayanya

10 menit kemudian kita memulai pemotretan

" artis baru? aku tak mengenal mu? " ucap chanyeol pada ku

"iya. hallo sayang baekhyun model baru salam kenal" jawab ku semanis mungkin dengan senyuman

" apa kau transgender?" ucapnya sambil menatapku remeh

KURANG AJAR  
TAHAN BAEKHYUN DIA ARTIS TERKENAL JIKA KAU MELAWAN DIA HABIS KARIR MU

"Bukan hehehe mungkin karna wajahku lebih mewarisi ibu ku" ucap ku masih manis

kami pun memulai pemotretan  
dia cukup profesional

sesudah selesai kami pun melihat hasil pemotretan  
" mengapa kami jadi seperti pasangan gay " ucapnya sambil melihat hasil jepretan fotografer itu  
aku marah  
tapi memang benar sih  
mungkin karna aku yang terlalu pendek jika di sanding kan dengan dia

aku hanya diam dan tak mau melihat hasil pemotretan tadi  
aku merasa di injak injak

"baek kita pulang sekitar 10 menit lagi ya mobil kita ban nya kempes"  
ucap heechul hyung

" oke sambil menunggu aku berjalan jalan ya hyung"

aku pun jalan jalan di gedung tempat aku pemotretan

tunggu bukanya itu park chanyeol? mengapa dia bersama seorang wanita  
aku pun mendekat

"APA KAU TULI ? AKU TAK SUDI BERSAMA JALANG SEPERTI MU" Teriak chanyeol pada wanita itu  
" oppa kau harus mendengar ku dulu" ucap wanita itu sambil menangis

ada apa ini mengpa suasana sangat mencekam

"KUBILANG PERGI BODOH" ucap chanyeol sambil ingin menampar ce-  
tunggu menampar?  
aku refleks lari dan menahan tangan chanyeol

" sebaiknya kau tidak boleh kasar pada wanita chanyeol ssi" ucap ku tegas sambil menatap matanya

"tau apa kau! jangan campuri urusan ku model transgender!" teriaknya

"KAU MODEL YANG MULUT KURANG AJAR DIAM SAJA SIALAN"

astaga mengapa aku berbicara begitu

astaga apa yang baru aku perbuat

chanyeol mengangkat telpon nya

" iya aku sudah selesai aku akan ke mobil" ucapnya di telpon

"baekhyun kau tau aku orang yang pendendam jadi bersiaplah" ucap chanyeol lalu pergi

ASTAGA BAGAIMANA INI

oiya wanita nya

"noona kau tak apa?" ucap ku kepada wanita yang cukup seksi ini

"iya " dia lalu pergi

apa apaan ini? aku sudah menolongnyaa

dasar gila!

aku pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"baekhyun ah mobil sudah siap" ucap heechul hyung

" ok aku kesana"

apa aku ceritakan kejadian ini kepada heechul hyung? jangan nanti akan semakin rumit

"baekhyuna bagaimana tadi pemotretan mu bersama chanyeol? " ucap heechul

" biasa saja hyung hari ini aku tak ada schedule kan ?"

" tidak ada beristirahtlah besok schedule mu lumayan padat"

" arra hyung"

sampai apartemen ku sudah pukul 4 aku langsung mandi dan bersantai di ruang tamu

aku menyalakan tv  
sudah lama tidak menonton tv akibat jadwal ku yang lumayan padat

wah chanyeol ada di tv dan acara itu live  
liat ah bagaimana dia di tv

" di tv dia benar benar terlihat ramah cih." gumam ku

mc: okay chanyeol ssi karna kau termasuk idol yang banyak fans wanita nya  
pasti fans wanita mu penasaran dengan tipe idel mu

chanyeol: tipe ideal? haahhaa  
hm aku suka yang imut dan menggemaskan aku suka yang pendek membuat aku ingin melindungi nya hahaha

"Melindungi pantat mu kau baru saja menghina wanita dengan kata jalang dasar muka 2" teriak ku di depan tv

mc: jika selebriti ada kah yang mendekati tipe ideal mu? atau memang tipe ideal

chanyeol: hm sebenarnya ada hehehe haruskah aku mengucapkan nya?

mc: iya tentu saja pasti fans mu sangat penasran

chanyeol: menurut ku baekhyun cukup menggemaskan

APA ! TUNGGU ARTIS YANG NAMANYA BAEKHYUN SIAPA  
SETAHUKU AKU SAJA  
TIDAK MUNGKIN!

mc: baekhyun? byun baekhyun? model dari agensi cube?

chanyeol: a-ah iya  
baekhyun dia pemotretan bersama ku siang tadi dia menggoda ku saat pemotretan aku bukan tipe laki laki yang suka di goda tapi entah kenapa aku tergoda hhehehe

KAPAN AKU MENGGODANYA !

aku harus menjelaskan ke heechul hyung

tunggu kenapa notif ig ku ramai

2000 follow you

astaga

comment  
'jadi ini jalang yang menggoda chanyeol ku'

'GAY SIALAN'

'WAH AKU YAKIN DIA TAK PUNYA KELAMIN'

'mati kau sialan'

'wah dia menggoda chanyeol? dasar laki laki jalang'

EOMMA AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA

PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!

TBC

Gimana?._. Lanjut tak?  
Maaf ya masih abal abal^^  
Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya


	2. Chapter 2

chanyeol: a-ah iya  
baekhyun dia pemotretan bersama ku siang tadi dia menggoda ku saat pemotretan aku bukan tipe laki laki yang suka di goda tapi entah kenapa aku tergoda hhehehe

KAPAN AKU MENGGODANYA !

aku harus menjelaskan ke heechul hyung

tunggu kenapa notif ig ku ramai

2000 follow you

astaga

comment  
'jadi ini jalang yang menggoda chanyeol ku'

'GAY SIALAN'

'WAH AKU YAKIN DIA TAK PUNYA KELAMIN'

'mati kau sialan'

'wah dia menggoda chanyeol? dasar laki laki jalang'

EOMMA AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA

PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!

CHAP 2

from : heechul hyung  
aku di depan apart mu buka kan pintu .  
cepat.

astaga habislah nyawaku  
bagaimana jika heechul hyung mencekik ku?!

aku pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk heechul hyung

dia langsung masuk dan menuju ruang tamu  
dia langsung duduk di sofa dan melihat ke arah tv yang tadi aku tonton

" bagus jika kau sudah menonton acara dia. sekarang bisa kau jelaskan? " ucap heechul hyung dengan muka datarnya

" m-maaf hyung sumpah aku tak menggodanya sama sekali!  
aku bahkan bertengkar dengan nya  
aku -" aku tergagap bercampur panik

" hey mengapa kau minta maaf sayang? KAU TAU? NAMA MU JADI NOMOR 1 PENCARIAN DI INTERNER SEKARANG ? KAU DI TAWARI BERBAGAI IKLAN BERBAGAI WAWANCARA ASTAGA BAEK KAU SANGAT BERUNTUNG" ucap heechul hyung menggebu gebu sambil memeluk ku erat.

tunggu  
jadi dia tidak marah?

" tapi hyung karna berita sialan itu pasti haters ku menjadi banyak. kau tau fans labil chanyeol pasti akan memaki ku " jawabku lesu

"hey hey lupakan fans labilnya itu  
lihat sekarang? banyak tawaran untuk mu . nama mu makin di kenal.  
sekarang matikan tv mu dan istirahatlah ok? kau punya banyak kerjaann besok " ucap heechul sambil mematikan tv sambil menuntun ku ke kamar  
aku pun tiduran di kamar  
dan heechul hyung langsung keluar entah kemana

aku masih mengganggap ini seperti mimpi  
ini terlalu cepat  
dampaknya terlalu cepat untuk ku  
apa maksud chanyeol berkata seperti itu  
bukanya dia dendam pada ku?

tak mau berlarut larut aku memutuskan untuk tidur

mata ku sudah terpapar cahaya matahari  
itu artinya aku harus bangun.  
hari ini jadwal ku untuk iklan yoghurt

aku pun langsung mandi dan siap siap untuk berangkat

"hyung kau dimana? bukanya kita ada jadwal untuk iklan?" ucap ku di telpon kepada heechul hyung

" iya aku sudah sampai kau langsung turun saja ya "

" ok "

aku pun mematikan telepon dan turun menuju mobil

"baekhyun disini" teriak heechul dari balik jendela mobil

aku pun masuk mobil dan heechul hyung mengemudikan mobil dengan cukup cepat

di saat perjalanan aku masih berfikir dengan tingkah chanyeol kemarin  
aku masih bingung apa maksud dari perkataanya  
padahal dia dendam padaku  
mengapa malah bilang aku tipe idealnya ?  
apa dia baru tersadar bahwa aku cute?  
mungkin saja hahaha

"baek baek hey mengapa melamun? kita sudah sampai" ucap heechul hyung sambil mendorong pelan bahu ku

" iya hyung"  
aku pun turun dari mobil  
dan...  
wow banyak perempuan perempuan di lokasi syuting ku

" lihat! lihat! itu baekbitch itu!"ucap salah satu perempuan dengan tatto chanyeol di pipinya

apa baekbitch?  
apa maksud gadis itu!

dan semua perempuan langsung menghadap ke arah ku

" HEY GAY SIALAN JANGAN GODA OPPA KAMI! " Teriak perempuan satu nya lagi

astaga apa ini aku hanya tetap berjalan sambil menunduk.  
aku bisa saja melawan mereka tapi aku masih pendatang baru bisa habis karier ku kalau aku melawan

" lihatlah dia artis baru makanya menggoda chanyeol agar namanya melejit menjijikan"

" dia laki laki? astaga banci begini"

" mengapa mukanya seperti jalang murahan"

" dasar artis murahan"  
"artis karna sensasi"  
" aku ingin pulang aku mual melihat muka gay nya"

itu lah kata kata yang aku dengar dari wanita wanita yang menunggu di lokasi syuting ku .

bohong jika aku tidak sakit hati aku menahan perempuan jaman sekarang mulutnya pedas sekali sialan!

heechul hyung pun hanya diam saja  
mungkin dia tidak mau kasar karna dampaknya akan ke aku juga

sekarang aku tau mengapa chanyeol mengatakan aku tipe idealnya.

agar fans nya membenci ku  
dan dia juga berbohong mengatakan aku mengoodanya.  
agar aku di cap genit oleh semua orang di dunia ini.

terimakasih chanyeol  
kau sangat brengsek.

aku pun masuk ke tempat syuting iklan

aku harus profesional jangan menangis baek

kau pasti bisa!  
semangat ku dalam hati

kali ini partnerku dengan siapa ya  
apa aku sendiri?

ASTAGA ITU KAN KRIS  
MENGAPA DIA ADA DISINI  
dia sangat tampan  
bagaimana ini  
mengapa heechul hyung tak bilang aku bersama kris . aku adalah fans beratnya  
lockscreen hp ku sekarang saja fotonya dia

hilang sudah semua makian fans chanyeol di otak ku .  
sekarang fokus ku pada kris

"halo kau baekhyun kan? "  
KRIS MENYAPA KU  
aku menahan teriaku dalam hati  
dia tampan sekali  
anugrah Tuhan datang padaku

"i-iya halo saya baekhyun model baru dari cube ent" ucap ku sambil membungkuk

" salam kenal baekhyun aku kris" jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil

"aku tau hehehe semoga syuting hari ini lancar ya kris sunbaenim" aku mengeluarkan senyuman manis andalan ku saat berbicara denganya

" yasudah ayo kita mulai saja " ucapnya sambil berjalan ke lokasi

kami pun melalukan syuting iklan dengan baik  
iklan berjalan dengan cepat karna tanggapnya kris.

kris orang yang lumayan ramah.  
padahal mukanya sangat dingin  
dia juga membantuku agar tidak terlalu gugup .

selesai syuting iklan kami pun melakukaan photoshoot untuk iklan tersebut

aku kesal kenapa partner ku selalu yang tinggi tinggi  
membuat ku seperti kurcaci

saat gaya terakhir kris merangkul pinggangku.  
astaga mengapa harus pinggang  
seperti pasangan gay saja .

aku hanya tetap tersenyum saja  
dan akhirnya syuting kami selesai.

"baekhyun besok kau ada sched mendadak " ucap heechul hyung tiba tiba menghampiri ku  
aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya

" iya kau besok akan syuting beatles code" lanjutnya sambil matanya tertuju pada handphone

" dengan siapa?" kejutku  
beatles code kan acaranya yang lumayan terkenal

"chanyeol" jawab heechul enteng

"APA? apa hyung sudah gila? aku tidak mau pasti akan membicarakan yang tidak tidak" kesalku dengan nada sedikit tinggi

dengan chanyeol?  
aku sudah memprediksi apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh mc nya .  
sudah pasti pertanyaan percintaan menjijikan seputar aku dengan tiang gila itu.

"mau tidak mau kau harus hadir bodoh. sudahlah siap siap aku tunggu di mobil" ucap heechul dan langsung menghilang.

dasar manager tidak pengertian!

"mengapa tidak bunuh aku saja sekalian" kesalku

" mengapa kau sebenci itu? bukanya kau menyukai chanyeol?"  
ucap kris yang memang dari tadi di samping ku.  
dan aku baru sadar dia di samping ku

" suka? dia hanya mengarang sunbae jangan percaya .  
dan kata dia aku menggodanya? cih aku bahkan muak bernafas di depan wajahnya" emosi ku keluar dengan bicara super cepat  
hancurlah imej ku di mata kris.  
kau harusnya bersifat manis depan dia baek.  
dasar bodoh

" kau lucu sekali baekhyun " tawa kris sambil mengelus rambut ku

" boleh aku meminta kontak mu?" lanjut kris

APA DIA MINTA KONTAK KU

" tentu sunbae" ucap ku sambil tersenyum

kris pun memberi hpnya pada ku  
dan aku meng add line ku dari hp nya

" oh iya sunbae heechul hyung sudah menunggu ku aku sebaiknya pergi dia tidak suka menunggu " ucap ku sambil mengembalikan hp nya

" oh iya sampai bertemu lagi baek"jawab kris

aku langsung menuju mobil.

hari ini indah sekali ya ^^

aku langsung lari menuju mobil  
kenapa?  
karna fans chanyeol masih ada disana .

dasar tak ada kerjaan.

aku dengar beberapa makian  
meskipun tidak terlalu jelas  
sabar baekhyun semua akan berlalu.

aku sudah melaksanakan semua schedule ku hari ini syuting iklan, pemotretan,  
dan aku sampai rumah jam 9 malam  
badanku rasanya patah semua astaga

aku mandi dan langsung beristirahat di kamar  
aku mengecek handphone ku

OMG  
instagram ku sekarang sangat ramai  
lihatlah ada 1,2m followers  
dari 400k followers pesat sekali

ada comment comment kasar berlalu lalang di ig ku  
tunggu ada comment yang mengatakan " wah kau melakukan pemotretan dengan kris juga"  
mengapa dia tau  
pemotretan kami saja keluar minggu depan

aku langsung menstalk ig kris  
dan ya dia memfollback ig ku  
yeayyy^^  
dan yang lebih mengejutkanya lagi

postingan terakhir dia bersama ku  
tolong beri aku nafas buatan sekarang!?

dengan foto pemotretan kami  
dan  
caption "nice to meet you bbaekhyun :)"

ada beberapa comment  
'apakah chanyeol akan cemburu'  
'jangan jangan dia juga menggoda kris'

stop aku muak membaca comment pedas  
yang penting kris memposting foto bersama ku .  
yeayy

aku sangat capek aku memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja .

-  
authorPOV

" ya YAAAA BANGUN BODOH" suara heechul bergema di kamar baekhyun

"ck ada apa sih" jawab baekhyun masih setengah sadar

" ini sudah jam 9 dan jam 10 kita harus sudah sampai di acara beatles code " ucap heechul sambil trs mendorong baekhyun

" oiya aku akan mandi dengan cepat " ucap baekhyun samnbil langsung lari menuju ke kamar mandi sedangkan heechul menunggu di ruang tamu

beberapa menit kemudian  
baekhyun pun siap

" hyung aku siap!" teriak baekhyun sambil lari ke ruamh tamu

" ayo langsung ke mobil"

mereka pun menuju mobil.  
sambil menunggu sampai lokasi  
baekhyun memainkan hpnya.  
baekhyun mengecek hot news hari ini

hot news hari ini semua tentang chanyeol

1.'park chanyeol ternyata gay'

2\. 'chanyeol tertarik dengan model pendatang baru byun baekhyun'  
baekhyun akan ikuti acara beatles code'

baekhyun POV

astaga ini benar benar berlebihan

aku tau chanyeol sangat terkenal tapi...  
sebegitu cepatkah berita ini tersebar sampai langsung jadi hot news

saat sudah dekat lokasi  
kesialan datang lagi pada ku  
chanyeol dan aku datang di jam yang sama.  
bagaimanapun aku tak mau jalan bersamanya .

"hyung aku tidak mau jalan bersama chanyeol ayo kita duluan buruan" ucapku panik

" ok ayo turun" heechul pun menarik tangganku

aku dan heechul turun duluan dengan terburu buru  
dan lagi lagi fans chanyeol memaki maki ku

pukkk  
pukkk  
apa ini  
ada sesuatu di kepalaku  
astaga ada fans chanyeol yang melempar telur busuk di kepala ku

"astaga baek rambut mu" panik heechul

" YHA KA-"  
Belum selesai heechul berteriak aku menarik tanganya

dan berlari menuju gedung dengan cepat

"masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi sebelum acara di mulai keramas dan keringkan ya baek jika syuting sudah selesai telpon aku . aku ada rapat penting untuk cube ent ok. jangan pikirkan haters mu mereka tak akan mengganggu mu jika kau tetap berada di gedung ok " ucap heechul sambil memberiku shampoo ,hairdryer dan pergi

aku menuju kamar mandi dan mengeramaskan rambut ku di wastafel berkali kali

tanpa terasa air mata ku turun

aku mengeringkan rambut sambil menangis

mengapa fans nya begitu berlebihan ?  
apa salah ku ?

"hiks hiks hiks" aku pun menangis sambil menutup muka

"hey kau datang kesini untuk menangis?" terderngar suara berat yang aku kenal

ya

park chanyeol

" hiks hiks dasar bajingan "  
teriaku sambil sesegukan

" wah kau mulai berani rupanya"  
jaeabnya santai

aku pun memberanikan diri melihat matanya

" puas kau?  
melihat ku di benci oleh fans kasar mu itu!  
hari ini aku di lempari telur busuk besok apa?  
bom?  
ini kan mau mu?  
aku tak tau kau sejahat ini hiks hiks aku bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit fans tapi haters ku sudah berjuta juta karna kau hiks hiks " aku tak sanggup menahan air mata ku

"hey hey jangan menangis" ucap chanyeol dengan nada suara yg terlihat kuatir

"jadi aku harus tertawa setelah di perlakukan begini dengan fans mu?. OK. aku tau aku salah karna telah ikut campur urusan mu saat pemotertan  
tapi jika kau di posisiku melihat wanita di hina jalang dan hampir di tampar apa kau diam saja? kau laki laki kan? " emosi ku keluar .  
aku tak bisa memendungnya lagi

" aku punya alasan untuk itu. maafkan aku aku terlalu bertindak kekanakan. tapi jangan berkata seolah hanya kau yang tersakiti disini .  
aku dimarahi ceo ku karna aku ketauan gay lalu fans ku juga banyak yang marah karna aku mengatakan kau idel type ku" jawab chanyeol panjang lebar sambil jalan mendekat ke arahku

" jadi itu salah ku? kau yang mengatakanya bodoh" ucap ku masih dengan nada tinggi  
dan meninggalkan nya di kamar mandi

AHHHHHHHHH

apa yang harus aku katakan saat syuting dimulai ?  
kami bertengkar lagi .

aku langsung naik ketempat studio untuk syuting

dan ternyata sudah ramai .  
chanyeol datang dan duduk di sebelah ku.  
aku pura pura tak melihat saja .

dan syuting pun di mulai

TBC.

Makasih yang udh bersedia buat vote dan comment ff ini maaf ya karna penulisaya masih sangat amatiran karna emang aku newbie tapi aku bakal usaha supaya lebih baik lagi^^


	3. Chapter 3

awal awal nya semua mc hanya melawak dan artis memperkenalkan diri tapi saat pertengahan syuting  
aku sudah tau pasti akan fokus kepada pernyataan chanyeol yang mengatakan aku adahal type idealnya

shindong: chanyeolsshi kau masuk sebagai hot news 3 hari berturut turut bagaimana perasaan mu? kkk  
chanyeol: aku tidak menyangka bahwa respon nya akan sehebat ini. aku juga ingin minta maaf kepada fans ku yang masih belum terima dengan berita ini

shindong: untuk baekhyun ssi bagaimana hubungan mu dengan chanyeol ? semua orang aku yakin penasaran

baekhyun: hah? hahhaa hubungan kami ?  
kamk tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. aku masih artis pendatang baru agensi ku belum membolehkan aku berpacaran .  
aku dan chanyeol pun tidak dekat  
kami hanya baru sekali bertemu  
jadi untuk fans chanyeol ku mohon jangan salah paham :)

chanyeol pov

dia menjelaskan sangat panjang lebar lucu sekali.  
tapi dia memang menggemaskan.  
sepertinya dia memang benar benar tidak mau di kaitkan dengan ku ya .

kalau dilihat lihat dia memang tipe ideal ku sih.

apa aku yang pikirkan?!  
ingat chanyeol dia pasti transgender.  
jangan suka padanya.  
jangan suka padanya.

shindong: oiya baekhyun sshi baru baru ini kau baru saja pemotretan dengan kris wu bukan?

baekhyun: benar kami melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu merek yoghurt

ekspresi baekhyun mengapa berubah drastis? langsung berseri seri?

shindong: ahh jadi itu pertama kalinya kalian bertemu? bagaimana kesan pertama mu?

baekhyun: iya aku mengira kris orang yang sangat dingin dan galak hahaha  
tapi ternyata dia orang yang lembut dan ramah :) dia juga sunbaenim yang baik . dia banyak mengajari ku

cih  
si tiang itu  
bau baunya  
baekhyun tertarik padanya

shindong: menurut mu chanyeol atau kris yang lebih menarik ?

aku . tentu saja

baekhyun: pertanyaan ini sensitiv sekali hehehe  
mungkin kris? hehehe  
tapi aku hanya menganggap keduanya sunbaenim ku saja.

Kan dia menyukainya!  
sudah kuduga.  
seleranya jelek sekali.  
jelas jelas aku lebih baik dari kris.  
tapi apa peduli ku yang mengejarku banyak yg lebih menggemaskan dari dia

shindong: chanyeol sshi jangan sedih begitu

chanyeol : hahaha tidak.  
tidak aku tidak sedih

aku langsung memasang senyum lebar ku

shindong: sangat terlihat di wajahmu tadi chanyeol hahaha

sial.  
shindong sialan

dan ekspresi baekhyun seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

selama 2 jam syuting akhirnya  
selesai

aku pun membungkukan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada crew dan stuff.

dan staff dan bintang tamu turun ke lobby aku lihat baekhyun seperti gelisah aku pun sedikit mendekat dan mendengar pembicaraanya

"hyung mana mungkin aku naik taxi apa kau tidak lihat ? tadi aku di lempar telur busuk .kau mau saat aku menunggu taxi  
mereka melempar granat pada ku? ahh jebal" ucap baekhyun sambil menghentakam kakinya.

dia benar benar laki laki?  
apa bukan?

jadi dia tak bisa di jemput  
perlu aku tawari tumpangan?  
ya dia begini juga karna aku

"baekhyun?" panggil ku lembut

" APA" jawabnya garang dengan mata langsung sok melotot padahal mata sipitnya itu tak bisa melebar.

dia berisik sekali .

" jika kau mau aku mau mengantarmu sampai apartemen" tawarku

" tidak perlu" tolak nya cepat.  
jual mahal rupanya.

" kau yakin? fans ku sanggup menunggu sampai 2 hari kedepan untuk melempar mu dengan telur busuk" tawar ku lagi.

" misi apalagi ini park chanyeol ? baik pada ku? mau mengerjai ku lagi?" jawabnya sambil menatapku penuh kecurigaan.

"YA! aku hanya berniat baik  
aku kan sudah minta maaf  
aku pastikan seminggu kemudian fans ku akan mereda" ucap ku tersulut emosi

" mengapa jadi kau yang marah!" teriaknya.  
untung lobby sepi jadi kami tidak jadi tontonan.

"baik baik. jadi mau kah baekhyun diantar oleh chanyeol?" tanya ku yang mencoba lembut .dan dengan senyuman terpaksa ku  
" yasudah ayo" jawabnya sambil membuang muka.  
langsung kutarik tanganya

" bagaimana jika mereka melempari ku lagi?"jawabnya takut takut

" tidak mungkin aku akan jalan di sebelahmu " jawabku menenangkan

"bagaimana kalau mereka makin marah padaku? melihat kita makin dekat mereka akan makin emosi" cerwetnya

" seminggu lagi mereka akan mereda percaya padaku "

"bagaimana-"

"bisakah kau hanya jalan dan pulang jangan banyak bicara" kesalku dia benar benar cerewet.

"h-hm oke ayo"

aku pun merangkul dia

" mau apa kau" ucapnya langsung mendorongku

"kau mau terkena telur busuk tidak? " jawab ku ketus

" iya iya" ucap baekhyun dengan pasrah

aku pun merangkul dia  
dan fans fans ku langsung melotot dan berteriak

"kumohon pada kalian jangan terlalu kasar " ucap ku pada mereka sambil berjalan

"apa kalian pacaran?" ucap salah satu fans ku

" TIDAK" ucap baekhyun cepat

imut sekali hahaha

"mengapa kalian jalan berdua?" ucap salah satu fans ku lagi

" tuntutan kerja tenang saja. tidak usah cemburu ya. dia dan aku tidak ada apa " jawab baekhyun panjang lebar

hahahaha dasar cerewet.

kami pun masuk mobil .aku mengemudi dengan cepat agar fans tidak dapat mengejar ku.

"kau mau di antar kemana? " aku memulai pembicaraan.

"apartemen ku saja" jawabnya dengan membuang muka.

aku mendengar suara sesuatu.  
seperti suara perut.  
aku lihat baekhyun sedang memegangi perutnya dengan muka meringis

" hei kau lapar?" ucap ku

"tidak" elaknya cepat

" cih muka mu tidak bisa berbohong. mau makan dulu?"

" di rumah ku ada makanan tenang saja. tidak usah sok peduli" ketus baekhyun pada ku.  
sudah ditanya baik baik juga  
dasar tidak tau trimakasih.

"bisa kah kau berbicara lebih lembut sedikit hah!"

" tidak."

" wah kau mau aku turunkan disini?!" emosi ku meledak. dia benar benar tidak tau diri

" hiks hiks huwaaaa kan sudah ku duga kau memang jahat . kau tidak mungkin mengantar ku sampai apartemen huwaaaa " dia menagis seperti anak kecil . Astaga kenapa dia berisik sekali sih . aku langsung menepikan mobil ku

" oke oke jangan nangis . aku mintaa maaf ya" aku mengelus pundaknya

" padahal hari ini .hari ku sudah buruk karna fans mu .bukan nya kau baik pada ku malah membentak ku" dia masih sesegukan

" ok aku minta maaf ok. sekarang kau mau apa? mau langsung pulang? " ucap ku dengan lembut

" aku lapar tau masa langsung pulang" sungutnya

TADI KAN KAU YANG BILANG MAU PULANGGGGG

ingin rasa nya aku teriak di depan muka imutnya

" tadi kan kau yang bilang mau pulang baek" aku tetap lembut

" karna kau berhenti dan membentak ku jadi kita lama sampai apart ku. jadi aku sudah tdk kuat lagi menahan lapar " ucapnya lengkap dengan cemberut di pipinya

" ok ayo kita cari makan "  
aku pun menjalan kan mobil ku lagi

" kita mau makan di mana ya"

" kau ingin makan apa?"

" AYAM" ucapnya saambil melihat ku antusias plus dengan senyuman yang Super MANIS

aku salah tingkah  
benar benar manis

" wah kenapa jadi panas ya . apa ac nya rusak " ucap ku langsung membuang muka.  
aku pun membuka jendela untuk merasakan angin

"CHANYEOL OPPPAAAAAAA"

"YEOLLI"

"OPAAA"

ASTAGA FANS KU MENEMUKAN KU SIALAN .  
DAN JUMLAHNYA CUKUP BANYAK  
aku langsung melaju secepat mungkin

" aduh fans mengikuti ku .bagaimana ini" frustasi ku

"bagaimana ini apa fans mu akan membunuh ku?"  
muka baekhyun ikut panik

" tidaklah bodoh. kau punya tempat untuk kita sembunyi?"

" itu ada eh tidak ada" dia menjawab dengan ragu ragu

"katakan baek kumohon. dimanapun jika kau mau kita selamat" desak ku.

" i-itu di depan ada apartemen ku . yang boleh masuk hanya orang yang tinggal disitu jadi mungkin aman"  
jawabnya sambil menunjuk apartemen yang lumayan besar dan sepi

"bolehkah?" tanya ku sambil menatapnya

" t-tapi aku tidak pernah membawa orang lain ke apartemen ku"  
baekhyun seperti ragu ragu dan takut mungkin

"pleasee. lihatlah kebelakang fans ku sangat ganas"

baekhyun pun melihat ke arah belakang dan dia menyerah  
" oke oke"

" tolong pakaikan aku masker ku yang ada di kantong ku baek. dan ambil topi itu pakai kan ke kepala ku" ucapku sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"wah aku seperti babby sitter mu"  
kesalnya tapi tetap ia lakukan hehehe  
lucunya .

aku masuk dan memarkirkan mobil.  
" kita lari ke gedung apart mu oke?" aba aba ku

baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya . kami pun turun aku langsung menarik tanganya ke gedung apartemenya .

kami langsung melesat masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu.  
baekhyun memberikan tanda pengenalnya kepada penjaga.  
lalu kami langsung masuk menuju lift

di dalam lift hanya terdengar suara ngos ngos an (?) kami .

saat lift terbuka aku hanya mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang

" tutup mata mu" ucap baekhyun menatap mataku datar

" k-kau mau melakukan apa?"  
dia mau menciumku di depan apartemenya?! aku sih boleh saja

" aku mau memasukan password ku bodoh."

" ohh begitu iya iya " aku langsung membalikan badanku . aku sudah berfikir yang macam macam saja.

pintu nya pun terbuka dan aku pun masuk

"Ahhhhhhh"  
baekhyun tiba tiba teriak

"kau kenapa?"  
aku jadi panik

" aku lapar. aku sangat emosi jika lapar" ucapnya sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya di lantai

" mau ku masakan sesuatu? " tawarku

" kau bisa masak?" tanya baekhyu remeh. wah belum tau saja dia

"tentu saja"

aku pun masuk ke dapurnya dan membuka kulkas nya.  
aku mulai memperlihatkan skill masak ku .  
aku lihat baekhyun membuka mulutnya seperti terpana .

"kau bisa duduk di sofa untuk menunggu"

AUTHOR POV

baekhyun melihat aksi masak baekhyun pun terpana

" kau bisa duduk di sofa untuk menunggu" ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman .

baekhyun pun pergi mendekat ke gorden

" Dasar gila" ucap baekhyun pelan.  
dia mengatakan gila untuk fans chanyeol yang menunggu di parkiran apart

" gila kenapa?"  
ucap chanyeol sambil ikut mengintip di gorden

" jangan dekat dekat"  
baekhyun menjauh karna memang jarak mereka lumayan dekat

" cih dasar galak . ini makanan mu"  
chanyeol memberikan nasi goreng ayamnya untuk baekhyun.

baekhyun mengambil itu dan makan di sofa.

baekhyun menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulutnya  
"bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"enak" ucap baekhyun dengan muka datar. dan langsung melahap dengan rakus

"aku nyalakan tv ya"  
chanyeol menyalakan tv .  
dan terpampanglah muka mereka berdua .  
berita mereka melakukan sebuat variety show bersama pun menjadi hot news.  
chanyeol pun mengganti channel nya  
dan di channel selanjutnya terdapat wawancara kris

"STOP JANGAN DI GANTI"histeris baekhyun

"berlebihan apa bagusnya dia" chanyeol langsung cemberut

wawancara kris sedang membicarakan kegiatanya akhir akhir ini

mc: okey kris . kau baru saja melakukan iklan bersama baekhyun bukan?

kris: iya :) kkami melakukan iklan yoghurt bersama

mc: apa kau dekat dengan baekhyun  
kris: kalau di bilang dekat kami ingin lebih dekat denganya karna dia sangat ceria dan menyenangkan

" UWAAAAAA AKU JUGA MAU DEKAT DENGAN MU SAYANGG" Teriak baekhyun seperti orang gila

chanyeol langsung mematikan tv

" YA! KENAPA DI MATIKAN" kesal baekhyun

" tidak asik acaranya" chanyeol pun membuang muka . dia sepertinya kesal dengan apa yang kris bicarakan.  
baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" aishh dasar. oiya fans mu menunggu mu sampai kapan?"

" besok pagi mungkin"chanyeol mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa dosa

" APA JADI KAU MENGINAP DISINI?" histeris baekhyun

" Iya hehehe"  
chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum idiotnya

TBC

makasih yang udah mau baca^^.  
apalagi ninggalin jejak hehehe.  
maaf ya kalo ada typo atau alurnya kecepetan atau banyak kekurangan lainya comment aja gak apa apa biar bisa aku perbaiki^^.  
btw aku seneng banget baca reviewnya huhuhu tq udh ninggalin jejak ya^^ 


End file.
